An Angel in Disguise
by jay4life
Summary: Sorato Taiora. digitaldancer7 When Sora was about to ask Matt out, Matt said something so surprising that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Now strange things happen right after Matt finds out that she's mad at him. Everything goes crazy just
1. The Guy Behind the Mask

**In this story, strange things happen. So this is not like me to write these kinds of things so you might think it kind of sucks. But hey, practice makes perfect. Even though you don't like it, please reply and I'll change some parts of the story to make it better. By the way, some characters I made up.**

**- digital dancer7**

An Angel in Disguise

Chapter One - The Guy Behind the Mask

As I sat upon the cold, hard bench during a snowy winter, I gathered all of my thoughts and wrote them on a simple notebook I found lying on my computer. _I'm not sure why but I think it's time to ask Matt out. I mean **really** ask him out. You know not just a piddy-date, but a real one. I know were just friends but, what if he thinks the same thing about me? Might happen._ Out of the blue, I heard my name being whispered behind me. When I turned around, I saw nothing but a big, not-so bushy bush. A couple of seconds past and still, I was hearing voices.

I turned around once again and peaked through the bush, but now I saw Matt with three guys from Odaiba High. Eavesdropping, the first thing I heard was about me. "Hey Matt, about your friend Sora, do you like her?" A red head asked.

"Well yeah, of course I mean she's my friend. And I've known her since like, grade school," he replied.

Another guy with a squeaky voice told him, "okay, so you like Sora, well do you like other types of girls around here?"

"I especially love blondes, then brunettes, then reds, then girls that have crazy looking hair," he continued.

Then that hit me. I crossed off the writing I wrote on the notebook, ripped the page out, crumpled it and threw it into a trashcan. Realizing Matt only liked me as **a friend**, the whole "I want to date you" thing was over my head. _So this is the real Matt I'm dealing with. I thought he liked me, you know, more than a friend. Well, I guess things really change during high school, right? _I walked off, knowing that Matt will never like me more than a friend.

_Beep, beep._ As my silver BMW turned on, I heard a voice behind me. Once again, I turned around and saw Matt catching up. Quickly I opened the car, got in, and slipped my keys in and turned on my car.

As I checked my mirrors, I could see Matt standing outside the car screaming my name at the top of his lungs. However, I still didn't forget that sentence he said. I just can't believe that he cares so much about girls' type of hair instead of what they really are in the inside. I remember that he told me don't judge a book by it's cover. Well I guess were really seeing this Matt. The guy behind the mask.

I looked at him and opened the window. "What do you want? I mean, can't you see that I'm about to leave?" I mumbled with a slight attitude.

"Uhhh... I was just wondering Sora, if you would like to go out with me? I mean you know, a real date? What do you say?" He overly questioned.

_What? Wait, I thought that he only liked me as a friend. I'm getting so confused. I bet that this is a trick, well have to do this the hard way, I guess. _"Look Matt, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but, no. I don't want to date you. Were just friends and I hope you understand," I answered, though it was very hard.

"Really? No seriously. Do you want to go on a date with me?" He repeated.

"No, no, no, no, and no. I already told you once and that's enough for me. You know, what if you date Jamie, Angie, Courtney, or even Danielle?" I suggested.

"But Sora, their **_allllll_** blondes? I mean, are _you_ saying that, I should date blondes?" He wondered.

"Well, yeah. I thought you **adore** blondes?" I replied.

"Where did you hear that idea from?" He curiously continued.

"Look Matt, I have to go somewhere and you're wasting my time. Sorry,"

With no good-bye, I stepped on the gas and drove off somewhere. I pondered about why Matt asked me out all of the sudden. Was it true about him "lovin'" blondes or was it just a trick? In a couple minutes, I reached the mall and searched for an empty park space. Finally, I found one, parked and turned on the radio to just calm me down. Suddenly, Matt's song came up, I Turn Around. I love that song but it's really no time for me to listen to it just because of what Matt spurted out all of the sudden. I know you think that I'm over dramatic about one sentence but I just really thought Matt and I were like, _more_ than just "friends". Hey, he wanted to ask me out too but not in the right time.

_Ring...ring...ring... _I picked up my phone and wondered who it was, "Hello?"

"Uhhh.. Hey Sora, what's up?" The man asked.

"Sorry but who's this?" I wondered.

"Oh.. I forgot my manners. Hey Sora, this is Matt. Look I'm sorry on what I did to piss you off . But I just wonder, what made me piss you off?" He continued.

"Look, do you want to hear the truth?" I responded.

"Yeah, of course. I really want to know. I'll do anything," Matt pleaded.

"Fine." I finally said hanging up the phone.

I know that was rude but it's just me. I don't get over things real easily. I stepped off the car just carrying my little coach bag. As I turned off my car, I walked toward the mall entrance just minding my own business. I glanced to my right and saw a man, a man in black. I wondered why that man is in black. As I looked closer, I saw strands of blond locks hiding beneath that very dark cap. Then all at once, a car zoomed toward me and the man in black ran. I paused and then out of the blue, Dark (what I decided to call the man in black) dived and pushed me away from the zooming car.

My heart pounded really fast and stared at Dark examining his looks to see if it's anyone I know. He got up and quickly disappeared behind my car. Breathing tremendously hard, I still can't believe what just happened. I shook my head and reopened my eyes. Stretching my arms out, I could see no bruises just because I'm wearing a coat. While still sitting on the road, I stared at the concrete road and little did I know, ice was coated over the road. That's why the car zipped down the road without any warning. I then stood up and brushed off the dirt and ice that was on me and headed my way. Right now, I'm pretty much alert on what's going to happen. When I stopped on a road between the mall and the parking lot, I triple checked to see if there are any cars zooming by and once again, went on my way. I opened the entrance and saw a sight of Dark. I tried to hurry and catch him but unfortunately, I was too slow.

When I entered the mall, amazement gleamed upon my eyes since I saw a lot of signs saying SALE up to 75 off and Buy 2 get 3 free. I mean, I haven't seen this many sales in my whole entire life. This gave me an excellent idea, I have got to call Meems. I searched for my phone and then found something that made it harder to forget about Matt. A picture of Valentine's day 2002. It was when we were fourteen or thirteen and that he asked me to be my date at the dance. We had our first kiss, ugh.. why? Just why does he have to be so sweet and good-looking? I put the picture away and dialed Meem's cell.

"Hello?" the perky voice said," wait, wait, is this Sora? Just the person I was about to call. Oh my gawd Sor, I have got to tell you something. I'm coming to the mall just because there's really big sales. Do you want to come?"

"Wow Meems, you read my mind. How did you know I was in the mall?" I wondered.

"Uhhh.. I don't know, I guess great people think a like right?" she mentioned.

"Yeah. Were great people," I agreed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Meems alerted.

"All right, I'll wait," I continued.

So, just like Mimi said, I waited for just like two minutes and then I saw a pink-headed girl and knew she was here. She opened the door and greeted, "Hey Sora! What up girl! So you ready to shop?"

"Of course, oh I have a great idea. What if we start buying dresses for the Winter Formal?" I suggested.

"That's awesome. Let's go!" she screamed.

Meems and I first stopped at the dress store. I spotted one so amazing. It was a sparkly white sleeveless dress and rubies wrapped around the neck area of the dress. Also rubies and diamonds flowing down waist and below. Oh my gawd, that dress was amazing. Also it had a feather type shawl that came with the dress. Then I spotted white shoes with the same design. Heels with a big ruby in the middle and stretching from were white leather strips. On top of those white leather strips were rubies and diamonds just like the pattern on the dress.

"Oh my gawd Meems, look at this dress. I shotty it," I shouted.

"Yeah, it's really something. I mean it totally matches you. The rubies and diamonds are a girl's best friend. You could have it. I mean There are more dresses in this store," she explained.

I got it off the rack and it was the last one that's my size. Lucky me! I walked toward the cashier and handed her the dress. She checked what the price was 10,000 bucks. But thankfully that dress was 75 off so I only had to pay 2,500 bucks. The lady asked me if I had a bonus card and yes I did. That card had 1,500 dollars off so I used it all. Now I only had to pay $1,000. She told me if you buy $1,000 or more worth of items, you get an extra pair of heels and I knew which one I was going to pick. I got the heels I wanted and like the lady said, they were free. I handed her the cash and the dress was mine. As I got the bag, I headed toward Mimi and she was still picking a dress.

"Uhhh.. Mimi, are you done?" I wondered.

"No not yet. Well how much was the dress?" she questioned.

"It was $10,000, but it was 75 off so it turned out to be $2,500 and then I used all of the money in my bonus card and I had $1,500 in it so $2,500 - $1,500 $1,000. No sales tax. But that's not all. The lady in the cash register said that if you spend one thousand or more worth of items, you get free pair of heels that you want," I explained.

"Well aren't you a lucky teen. Oh my gawd, the dress I've been looking for!" Meems shouted with delight.

She spotted a mini black sleeveless dress with black feathers popping up at the top, just at the neck area. There were matching earrings and a hat. The earrings were hanging black feathers and the hat was amazing. The hat was shaped like a half sphere and popping black and red feathers on the left area when you look at it straightforward. At the edge of the hat were diamonds. Before I forget, there was a cut down between your belly button and the bottom of you neck. Somewhere between those two things. Around the cut were feathers, black and red going around the neck and stopping down at the point of the cut. At the end of the dress were diamonds just like the hat. Now, don't forget the shoes. They were black heels, of course. There was a big leather strip to put your foot in and on the black strip were black and red feathers. So matchy! Mimi was falling in love with it. She quickly got her size and brought it to the cash register.

Just like my problem, $10,000, 75 off, used all money in bonus card, now $1,000. Since she already had the heels, the lady said that pick a shawl to go with it. The last shawl hanging from the rack was a black one with red and black feathers. It matched just because that was the same place she found the dress. Meems got that one and paid. She grabbed the dress and ran up to me.

"Come on Sor, let's go to the dressing room to try on our dresses since there are no dressing rooms here. Weird," Mimi began.

"Okay," I agreed.

Right next to the dress store was a dressing room. We entered the room and tried them on. When the dress was finally on, I looked at myself and realized this is not the same person that goes to ordinary Odaiba High. This looks like a whole new person. I walked outside and saw Mimi in her dress. She looks like she was going to a cocktail party. I looked like I was going to a wedding and I'm the bride.

"Gosh Sor, you look stunning! I bet Matt would be all over you if he caught you wearing that," she honestly told.

Someone opened the door and you can't believe who it is. MATT! I saw his mouth stretch down as I looked at him while wearing the dress. _Why is he here? Ugh... this is really not the right time for him to be here. _My heart was beating like the pattern when I was almost ran over by a sliding car. I quickly rushed into a changing room, locked the door and changed from the dress to my original clothes. I rapidly placed the dress neatly in the bag with the heels. I stepped out of the room while clutching on my shopping bag and my tiny coach purse. Matt was still there and then I turned my head around to insist Mimi to please change and she did. Once Mimi was done changing, I covered my face when I walked my Matt and headed toward the exit.

"What was that about?" Mimi whined, "I really didn't have time to pose and examine the beautiful dress that was on me."

"I'm sorry but I had to get out there very quickly," I explained.

"Why? Is it because of Matt?" she questioned.

"Let's just shop some more," I said changing the subject.

With excitement gleaming upon Meems face, "Okay. Let's go to the CD store, I've been dying to buy The Teenage Wolves CD. Matt says he wrote a very special song for you," the pink-headed mentioned.

"_Really_?" I wondered, "or are you just saying that just because I'm mad at Matt for saying that he loves blondes and not red heads."

"Oh. So that bothered you. What, when you heard him say that, it shocked you because you wanted to go out with him?" she figured.

"Okay fine you caught me. I'll tell you the whole story," I told, "At the park, I was sitting on a bench just writing things down on a notebook. Then I heard something from behind me. When I peeked through the bush, I saw Matt talking to other boys in our school. One of them were saying, do you like Sora? Then Matt said, yeah, she's been my friend since grade school. Now, another guy said, what kind of girl's do you like? So this is the part that hit me. He likes blondes better than reds. At that time I was anxious to ask him out on a real date. You know not just a piddy-date but a real one. So then, I was practically ignoring after that scene,"

"Wow Sora, he just said one simple sentence and that offended you? I don't feel sorry for Matt and you, I mean people do those kinds of things all the time. I mean I do. When something really hurts, well you should say something to that person that's bothering you. You know, talk to him," she announced.

"But how do I get Yama to like reds?" I speculated.

"Uh... Sor, I'm not sure about that one. I mean you can't really change how people feel about each other. I think it will take time, I mean a long, long time. They have to think about it first," she advised.

"Well thanks Meems. Your really a good friend and I promise, I'll go to you when I need your help," I truthfully vowed.

"No problem. You're really a good friend too. I mean you have a great brave heart and always care about your feelings, friends, and the people that are in need. I remember you gave about 10,000 dollars worth of you savings to the poor people in the Philippines. By the way, nobody's perfect," Meems continued.

"Come on, the mall is waiting for us to shop 'til we drop," I supposed.

"Okay," she agreed.

Meems and I continued to shop and first headed where Mimi wanted to go, the CD store or our favorite place to listen and buy music, The Jukebox (made it up.) Once we got there, Mimi grabbed TTW's CD and hurried to the cash register. We searched for a employee but there was nothing but Tai-like hair. Then the person popped up and it was Jun!

"Oh my gawd, I can't believe you guys are here!" the perked up voice exclaimed.

"Uh... I want to buy this CD. How much is it?" Meems questioned stepping back from the crazy girl.

"Oh it's okay. It's free, if you assign me a date for MATTY! Oh that blond hottie! Isn't he just one of the cutest boys in Japan. Look, my shirt has a picture of Yama!" she continued.

"Hold on, uh... Jun. I'm the only one here to call your "Matty" Yama okay. If call him Yama, then I won't assign you a date with your Matty. Kay!"

"Fine. This CD is in the house just because you're going to set me up a date with Matty,"

"Uh.. thanks," Mimi finished.

We exited from The Jukebox hastily so we can't be caught hanging out with Jun.

"So where do you want to go now?" I started.

"I don't know, you asked the question, you solve it," Mimi copied.

"Hey, those are my words! Oh well," I continued with a grumble from my stomach, "oh, I have an idea. Why don't we go to the food court and eat. I'm starving," I groaned.

"Yeah me too," Mimi agreed.

As we got to the food court, Dark was there. "Hey Meems, you have got to meet this person that saved me. Well he doesn't know me but he is amazing," I jumped to conclusions.

"Really? Well, have you met him before?" she questioned.

"Uh.. no, not yet," I confessed, "Oh well, what do you want to eat?"

"Maybe a salad," Mimi answered.

I went up to a food place called Teriyaki Boy (not mine) It's one of my favorite food place to go when I'm in the food court. "Uh.. can I get a one California Roll, one Garden Salad, one Chicken Teriyaki and my favorite, the Tilapia special. You know the one that has Tilapia with white rice covered with teriyaki sauce that comes with the side salad and crab with avocado sushi plus the fried shrimp and vegetables. " I told the man.

"And do you want a drink with that?" the man asked.

"Yes I would. Can I have one Orangeade Snapple and one Peach Snapple?" I preferred.

"Okay. Let me see, your total comes out to $17.07," the man told me.

"Thanks," I responded giving him the money.

Then the man gave me a number. "Here, you wait at that line until the number 7 is called, NEXT!"

So I took a leap to the left and waited for them to call the number seven. -5 minutes later- Another man called out the number seven. I rushed to get my food and took it where Mimi was sitting. I placed the food on the table and sat on the half circle type table.

"Yummy!" Mimi admitted starting to chomp on her Garden Salad.

The Tilapia special was my favorite meal. It's so good. With my chop sticks, I tried the Tilapia first with the white rice and the teriyaki sauce just finishes it's deliciousness. Then I grabbed one of the six sushi's that was on my plate, dipped it into some teriyaki sauce and ate a part of it with one bite. Everything tasted sooooo good. Then, when I was about to get up and grab some napkins, a gun came up to my head.

I turned around and it was not Dark, but rather a person with spiky hair. Then, seeing from the side of my eye, I could see Dark crouching down and diving toward the spiky person. At last the spiky person was on the floor and when it triggered the gun, there was nothing but a flag sticking out saying BANG! The police came and they took off the ski mask. JUN! What the heck is going on?

"You weren't going to set up a with Matty. Were You!" she screamed.

"Uh.. I was, but now I'm not just because you were attempting to kill me with that plastic toy," I replied.

I looked to see if Dark was still there and again, he disappeared. I just can't believe that it was Jun. All about something really stupid. I just wonder, who is that guy? I mean, it can't possibly be Matt since he won't ever rescue a red head like me. I sat down and kind of felt weird. Why are these things happening to me all of the sudden?

"Uh.. Sora, are you okay?" Mimi wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of feeling weird. I don't know why," I replied chomping on another sushi.

"You know what, forget about what happened. See look, there's Matt, maybe you could talk to him about what happened when you were eavesdropping," Mimi continued.

"Okay,"

I walked over to Matt and finally said, "Look Matt, at the park just a few hours ago I heard what you had to say about girls and that was the time when I wanted to ask you out. But when I heard that you liked..."

"Blondes than reds, you got mad," Yama interrupted.

"Well, is that true, I mean you liking blondes better than reds?" I anxiously questioned.

"Uh.. hate to say this but... _Ring..._" Matt said with his phone ringing.

_Oh.. I knew it, he does like blondes better than reds. Cause he said, hate to say this but. He's probably going to say, yes I love blondes. _With disappointment in my skin, I slouched to Mimi and then pretended to get all excited.

"So, how did it go?" she wondered.

"Well, just like I predicted, he likes blondes," I replied.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry to hear that," Mimi continued.

"Yeah, I guess this is really the guy behind the mask," I finally said.

**This is a story I can really relate on. I have a guy friend and when I heard him say something realy hurtful, when I just ignored him. Well I really liked this person and was about to ask him out but then he said he liked other people besides me. Anyways, hope you like it. **

**- digital dancer7**


	2. The Man In Black

**Chapter Two - The Man in Black - Part One - A LIE**

As I sat in my room thinking of what new design I'm going to do, I suddenly thought about yesterday's event. Man, it's kind of weird, thinking that Matt doesn't like me anymore. Is it that I like him more than a friend? I have no idea. I turned and looked upon my dress I was going to wear for the Winter Formal. By the time Matt caught me dead wearing that dress, I felt like I wanted to impress him. But I just hid and changed out to my regular outfit. Vibrating from my pocket, I answered my phone and guess who it was.

"Hey Sora, what did I do?" the guy I once liked sort of greeted.

"Nothing, I mean were good. Not over the friend limit but were good,"

"So if were good, then can you go to the Winter Formal with me?" he brought up.

"No, I can't. I mean I already have a date," I lied.

"Who is it?" the blond wondered.

"TAICHI KAMIYA," I lied once again thinking Yama's face is turning red right about now, "why? Is that a problem?"

"Uhhhh... ummm... no, nnnnooT at all," he continually paused.

"Okay then, I have to go and meet Tai at the park right about now. So see you at school," I said while hanging up the phone.

For lying to Matt about that Tai was my date, I quickly dialed up Tai's cell and was anxiously waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" the bushy haired guy announced.

"Oh, hey Tai. I just wanted to ask some questions. If you don't mind," I mentioned.

"Okay, go right ahead. I don't mind," he answered.

"Would you go to the Winter Formal with me and meet me at the park right about like, in five minutes?" I mumbled.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go to the dance with you. Why?" he remarked.

"Well, I haven't been with you for a some, some long time. So why not the two of us go to the dance together," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just grab my jacket and head on to your place. K!" Tai exclaimed.

While placing my phone back in my pocket, I grabbed my faux fur coat and headed out the door. In an instant, I saw Tai walking up my front door holding some roses and daisies. Once Tai was close enough, he handed me the flowers and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Tai," I whispered.

We walked together toward the park and kind of liked it. From out of the car, Matt came and saw us together. What a reaction on his face. Looked like a whole new Yama face to me. Whenever Tai and I are holding hands, he gets supremely jealous. Tai and I walked by him and spotted on the other seat of the his Sapphire Honda was Angie. I didn't feel all that jealous just because I'm making him jealous.

Angie and Yama followed Tai and I to the park. _My gawd, what the hell is he up to now? Isn't he a jealous freak! Well I don't care anyways since I'm with Tai and maybe just maybe I'll forget about Matt. He just brought some blonde girl just to make me jealous. Ain't gonna work Yama. Ain't gonna work. _

"Hey Sora, what's Matt doing? I mean why is he following us?" Tai whispered.

"Probably trying to make me feel jealous. But I'm not," I answered.

"Oh, well why?" Tai questioned.

"Long story. Come on, instead of going to the park, why not go to the mall," I suggested.

"Okay, maybe then we'll loose him," Tai continued.

Tai and I turned back around to go get his Silver Porsche. _Such a better car than a Sapphire Honda. _I looked back if Matt and his piddy-girlfriend are still following us. Bad news is they are. _Beep beep! _Out came Tai's ride and it looked so amazing. While Tai opened the door for me, I gave him a kiss, went inside and looked at Matt to see what his face turned out to be like. Red as a rose while squeezing the hand of Angie. Hilarious. Once Tai and I were in the car, we set on toward the Odaiba Mall.

_I turn around I could see what behind me. I turn back around I could..._ Matt's song came on for like the 100th time. So tired of that song and he said that was for me. _Yea _**right. **Like he'll ever, ever, do that for me. He probably "pretended" to write that song for me so I can get _soooo... _impressed. Psh.. yeah right! But. What _if _he really meant that, I mean...what if asking me out was true. I turned him down just because I was overly dramatic about one stupid sentence.

As Tai searched for a parking space, I saw Matt giving up his space in the car for Tai's Porsche. How kind, I bet that...no, no, NO, no way. Ughh.. this is totally confusing. First him then Dark. I guess I'm getting way over my head. Possibly, I mean, I do that ALOT of times. Yeah, that probably is the reason. Fewhhh.. and I was scared of something really stupid, idiotic, and you get the point.

_Boom! _A slam from Tai closing the door shocked me out of my mind. As he opened the door, there he is again. Dark, what is he up to now? Once Tai and I were just below the entrance, drops of water soaked in my faux fur coat. My ear heard a crackling sound from up high. I looked up and tried to run for cover, but I didn't since I was standing there like a statue. Suddenly Dark came and dove once again to save me from that sharp icicle as my body stretched far away from Tai.

Right before Dark was about to once again disappear, I snatched his hand really quick. "Who are you and how come you're saving me all of the sudden?"

In seconds, I felt a shock and let go. Rubbing the palm of my hand, I looked back and he was gone all over again. Man, how can I fall for that? I stood up and cleaned off myself for a quick moment. Looking back and forth if there are any cars passing by, I continued walking quickly to Tai.

"What was that all about Sora?" he questioned.

"I have no idea Tai. I have no idea," I answered.

I turned around and saw Matt with Angie and something just popped up that I never noticed before on Matt's face. A big cut on his right cheek bleeding to death and he keeps on whipping it with a piece of pink cloth. Wait, is that mine? I probably dropped it when Dark was diving to rescue me. Oh wait, What? I looked at the spot where we fell and little tiny blood marks were stamped right on the sidewalk.

Who is this Dark, why is he saving me all of the sudden, and how does he know what's going to happen to me? The crash, the cut, my pink cloth and him. Is this true or am I just dreaming. Yeah, I'm probably dreaming. I pulled up my left sleeve and saw scratch marks. No, no, NO I'm not dreaming, this is turning out to be a horrible nightmare.

By the time Tai and I walked in the mall, I was still thinking about what happened. It's like that thought is never disappearing until I figure out who this "man in black" is.

"Sora, you okay," Tai mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why? Did you see the scratches on my left arm?" I repeatedly questioned.

"Actually, yeah," he answered.

"Well, let's just go and forget about that whole incident,"

"Uhh...? O_kay_?"

While browsing around the Odaiba Mall, Tai said that he has to go and buy some clothes from Hot Topic(not mine). It was kind of weird that he's going to that store cause he HATES to wear **black.** Only Matt wears it once in a while. I decided to sit on a bench and text Meems for a while, just 'til Tai comes out.

Sora - Hey Mimi, what's up?  
Mimi - I don't know Sor. Just chillin' in my room.  
Sora - Guess what?  
Mimi - What?  
Sora - You know that man in black that's been rescuing all of the sudden. Well he done it again.  
Mimi - So, did you find out who the man in black is?  
Sora - NO, not yet. But I'm just waiting for Tai to get out of Hot Topic (not mine)  
Mimi - Uhh.. why are you with Tai?  
Sora - I Like HImm?  
Mimi - WHAT!  
Sora - Y?  
Mimi - Cause, it's surprising that you "Actually" like Tai.  
Sora - Oh, wait. I spot Dark.  
Mimi - Who's that?  
Sora - What I decided to call the man in black.  
Mimi - Clever. Kay, u betta go 'til he leaves ur sight.  
Sora - kay.

It was so exciting to see Dark. The difference is that he's just standing there waiting for me. Wait, this can't be right, I thought he has blond not brown. Oh well, it's probably when he's outside, his hair turns a little bit light. I walked over to him and stopped just because he looked so different.

"Are you the real man in black that's been saving me?" I questioned.

"Hate to say it but, it is," the deep low voice told me.

"Who are you and why have you been saving me. Sorry if I repeated. Okay well, why. I just want to know the truth," I explained.

First he took off his shadez which really made no difference. Then he took off his jacket and that was the same shirt Tai was wearing. Finally, his ski mask. He handed me the pink cloth which I denied just because of all of the smudges of blood scattering around the cloth. I really wondered, why is it him that's saving me? "Tai, why are you doing this for me. I thought your not the one who's Dark just because when he came in, my hand just released from you. Why is that?"

"I can't quite explain it Sora. It's very hard. But I'll tell you why and how I saved you," He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Okay,"

"Well I have a feeling when something bad is going to happen especially when your about to die. It's like a shock of thunder just zapped me that signals SORA! And I had a feeling, if I save you then I'll reveal myself and hopefully you would answer the right answer to my question and that is. Can you go to the Formal with me. But then, you asked me out and so one more save and then I reveal myself," Tai explained.

"Well if you would reveal yourself sooner then, you wouldn't have to risk a daring death just to save me," I continued.

"Yeah, but that was going to be my last and I guess it ended up to be a cut on my cheek,"

Finally, I felt like this is it. My _thoughts_ are **gone**! But why am I all of the sudden thinking a whole new bunch of **different** thoughts. Is **this **the real Dark I'm looking at? Or is it just an image that illudes me to the guy thats trully saving me here and there? Inside of me, it feels like another person is Dark. Not Tai, just because my thoughts aren't gone. Suddenly, a vibrating object shocked my upper thigh once more.

"Hello?" I wondered.

"Sorry and I hope you would take this seriously just because I really mean I'm SORRY!" the blond apoligized.

"Okay. Fine. But if this talk is going to be about the Formal, then I saw no. Since my date is Tai. I'm sorry," I continued.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll have to go to the Formal by myself. You know, I tried to say sorry but you just keep on hanging me down. You just didn't listen to what I have to really say and by the way, I was going to talk to you about going out. You know, on a real date," Matt explained.

"I know, I was going to do that too but I heard you say that you like a certain someone at the park," I confessed.

"Also I was going to tell you that I finally realized. I...ii...i...looo...iloveyou...," He continuously paused.

"Wait what? I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it again?" I suggested.

"I meant to say that I like you very much and I hope you like me a lot too," He lied.

"Yeah, I do. A lot. But what made me flip upside-down was what you said. You said you liked blondes better than reds," I confessed once more.

"Hold on. I didn't quite catch that," He repeated.

"Well it was nothing important anyway. So were cool. See you at Monday. The day of the Formal," I replied.

"Sure. Bye Sor," He ended.

While putting my phone away, I looked where Tai was cause he seemed to disappear. Just at the corner at my eye, I spotted him with Angie, Jamie, and other blondes. As I zoomed closer by taking a couple steps forward, I saw the pink cloth hanging out of his pocket with the words stamped on it, property of Angie.

I paused just standing still in the middle of the mall floor. Tai turned around and saw me standing there. He walked towards me while I was stepping back away from him. Just when he was about to touch my shoulder, I pushed him away from me and said, "How can you do this to me Tai? I thought that you were really my life saver,"

"I'mm...I'mm..."

"DON'T dare to say anything cause were through. I'm never going to trust you and I'm definetly NOT and I repeat NOT going to take you to the dance. Just everything you told me, was A LIE," I ended drifting away from him second by second.

As I got to the exit and pushed the door forward me, I bumped into Matt. I looked up to him and his cheek, to be more specific his right cheek had a big patch on it. "Oh, sorry Matt. Wait, what's that on your right cheek?"

"Uhh... it's nothing serious. Really," He seemed to lie.

"Really. Well I have to go home now," I hurried.

"Wait, SORA!" He exclaimed.

I turned back and said, "Yeah?"

"Well are you still going with Tai to the dancer?" Yama questioned once again.

"Well no but I'm still going alone. You know there are two more days and I still need to think who I'm going to so I'll let you know by then," I explained.

"Oh, okay,"

**Chapter Two - The Man in Black - Part Two - A Resemblance**

I turn back around and saw something sticking out of Matt's pocket. Was it my pink cloth or was I just imagining things. "Matt. What's that thing sticking out of your pocket?"

He pushed it down so it seemed like there was nothing and wondered, "What? There's nothing in my pocket,"

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering cause I've seemed to have lost a pink cloth myself. Weird,"

"Yeah,"

So I continued on outside and happened to look down on the sidewalk. Still, there were drops of blood that seemed to have multiplied. From there I saw Jun with an eye dropper and bucket of red paint.

"Hey Sora! What are _YOU_ doing here? Ummm... let me see. Probably trying to take my Matty away all over again. I bet he didn't say this to you but he's MY date to the Formal," She bragged.

"Uhh... no your not. I mean, your so called "Matty" doesn't even like you. He barley talks to you. I mean like, seriously he doesn't. Yama always hated you," I explained.

"Well why did he ask me out then, you know for the dance?" June said.

"Yeah right, I'll go ask him myself," I mumbled.

As I turn around, I could see Matt already there, still waiting for someone. Is this true, is he really going to the dance with Jun? No way, I pushed the door open and told Matt, "ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH **JUN!**"

"Uhhh... Sora, sorry. But I am," Matt admitted.

"Really!" I gasped.

"Yeah,"

"Okay then. You know I was really going to ask you out. But if Jun's your date then, ok," I lied.

"ReAlLy!" Matt said, "hold on just a sec,"

He went in the mall and then I heard a tap on the door. I turned around and saw Dark saying hi to me. Then he did something not so Dark-ish. He put marbles on the ground right infront of Jun and hid. When Jun was about to walk, she slipped and I heard something about her ankle twisted. Why would Dark do such a thing? Then I heard another tap on the glass. I turned around AGAIN, and there was Matt saying hi to me. He opened the door and he wondered, "What happened to Jun?"

"I have no idea, this guy named "Dark", what I like to call my superhero, just hurt the girl that just makes me crazy. You know he purposly hurted Jun,"

"Oh, well if she's injured then can she not go to the dance," Matt thought.

"Oh yeah, I remember. When a person is injured around the ankle area, he or she is not permitted to go to the Formal or Dance," I figuired, "okay, someone help Jun to the hospital. Looks like her ankle is twisted or something,"

I quickly dialed 911 and told the woman every last bit of information she needs. About five minutes later, an ambulance came and got Jun in the truck. As the truck went on to the hospital, I headed to my car and drove away with out Tai. Matt and I left at the same time and so he went somewhere else while I park at the beach. I looked at the time on the car and sunset. Wonderful.I thought about what had happened today. First Dark saved me from that really sharp icicle, then Tai lied to me about being Dark, then Jun was there dropping red stuff everywhere and I don't know why, now finally Dark came to the picture and purposly hurt Jun by using marbles.

Is Matt a resemblance with Dark or am I dreaming? Well I saw the pink cloth in Tai's and Matt's. But Matt's looks a lot like mine. Could it be? Is Matt Dark? I'm probably dreaming right now. _Wake up Sora, wake up! - _I thought to myself.

**So here it is. My second chapter. Yay! Finally it's done. Now I'm already thinking of ideas for the third chapter. Review please!  
- digital dancer 7**


	3. Life Risk

This part of the story is especially dedicated to - nickygirl

Chapter Three - Life Risk - Part One - Fire

I was awoken by the unavoidable sound of the fire alarm ringing throughout my once silent room. Quickly, I shot up from under the sheets and looked around the room panicking. That's when I saw the black smoke seeping through the cracks of the oak door. My heart was beating rapidly that I swore it would tear off while the voice in my head told me to get out quickly after waking my mom and dad. --- And I was always one to follow my instincts. I tore myself off the bed and ran out of my room. Immediately, I was greeted by a fog of black smoke and the smell of many things burning. Ignoring the sting in my eyes from the fume, I headed to my parent's room. Opening the door, I saw that the bed was empty and I panicked all over again.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled, hoping that they would hear me.

Nothing came as a reply. My heart started to beat even faster as I started to look in their room. Now that's when I heard something. I swore that it was like someone calling my name - and it sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs and the lower I got - the thicker the smoke got. When I reached the bottom - I finally got to see the fire. Large, orange, raging fire giving off the heat. Searching for the front door, I heard someone calling my name again, but this time louder. I found the door and before I got to open the door. I woke up.

With my head still resting on the pillow and my sight facing the direction toward the wall, I heard something beeping. I dared myself not to turn around since the sound exactly sounded like the beeping of the fire alarm that had existed in my dream. I gradually closed my eyes as I turned around. As my position headed more towards my closet, the beeping sound got louder.

In an instant, I opened my eyes and just completely felt like an **idiot**. I then realized that that sound was coming from my alarm clock reading the time of 5:45 a.m. in the morning. Then I smelled something burning. I was afraid once more and thought, _this better be some fire or I'll feel like an idiot once more._ I pushed myself away from the covers and quietly got out of bed. I slowly opened the door and a screeching sound just blended with the smell of the burning. I took a deep breath and started creeping through the hallway. I quickly snatched open my parent's room. The bed was empty, _please don't let anything bad happen. _I continued to tiptoe down the stairs and it seems like the burning object was getting worse. _Cough...cough..._When I reached the first floor, the smoke got intensely thick and still, no fire trucks came.

I was beginning to worry about what was going on. Could this be true or am I just dreaming like I am about Dark? Out of the blue, I heard my name shouting out from the garage. I turned to my left and saw darker and thicker smoke easily getting through the cracks of the garage door. I pinched my nose and held my breath as I opened the garage door. There it was, that big field of fire in a bonfire? What? I saw my dad there resting his feet right on top of it and wondered what?

"Hey Sora, do you like what I build?" My dad wondered.

"Dad! Why? I mean I thought there was a real fire in our house," I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sora, but our heater broke so I build a bonfire for tonight and I'm probably inviting some people over," He mentioned.

"Okay, well it is really warm here, and smoky," I complained, "you know daddy, why don't you call the person who fixes the heater instead of building a bonfire in our garage,"

"Well at least we have this, and besides, it melts the snow outside," He figured.

"Fine, you could have your little party, but I'm going somewhere that doesn't involve here," I ended going upstairs to get cleaned up.

- 2 hours later -

After I took a shower and got dressed up, I was really worried about our house. But hey, what's to worry about? I'm going to be out all day anyway. I went outside, grabbed my coat and took out Tai's Silver Porsche (in which I stole, sort of) I just took it out for a long drive, just thinking about thoughts. Everywhere, I see Dark, I really don't know why. I have a lot of things to think about like the Formal tomorrow, my house not being burned by my daddy's bonfire, how to bring this car back to Tai, and other stuff.

I stopped by at the beach again and instead of the sunset, the sunrise. I sat there searching for Dark, and just my luck, I found him working in the shack with a look-a-like of Matt's electric guitar. He went to hide and then came out MATT? This is soooooo weird.

- Okay so you can see that Matt and Dark are kind of the same people. Like they are in the same place at the same time. Well what your thinking isn't really true. Heads up, Dark isn't Matt. It's a whole other person. Just guess. Not Jyou, Izzy, Ken, TK, Davis, Willis, Cody, and Tai. It's a whole new person just to let you know (maybe). - writefreakjamie7 (changed digital dancer7 pen name to writefreakjamie7)

_Okay, this is getting too weird. I can't take it anymore. I have to many things to worry about. I really need to get some rest. _So I did. I went home, got some rest. I layed on a pillow and took a really really deep sleep until it was dark. _Beep...Beep..._ I was awoken again, by that stupid alarm clock. I turned around and slammed it off. But it didn't. Wait, is this true. Is this a real fire. I looked up and saw the fire alarm ringing loud with smoke easily getting through the cracks of my oak door.

I rushed quickly out of bed and coughed a couple of times. While opening the door, the smoke just blew in my room strongly stinging my eyes. I tried to cover them and hold my breath but I just stayed calm and tried to find mom and dad. I opened their door and saw that the bed was empty. Just like in my dream. I tried to search for my parents in every room on the top floor but they were just not there. Suddenly, I saw an image of a man in black getting closer to me. I stepped back getting so afraid of him. When I bumped into a dead end, I closed my eyes and with in just minutes later, I was outside.

Searching for the man who rescued me, which I think was oviously Dark, I can't quite see where my parents are. From the garage, I saw black smoke oozing out of the metal two car garage door. I prayed that everything will be okay. Just a few moments later, I heard a familiar noise. The firetrucks came! Then everything was a blur.

I woke up, hearing the birds chirping right by the sidewalk where I had slept. As I got up, my body started to feel pain and then I heard a voice from behind. "Miss Takenouchi, I'm sorry but..." the fireman paused.

"But what? Are my parents okay? Are they alive? I tried searching for them in the house when the fire and smoke occured but they never left a trace. My question is, are they okay?" I wondered.

"Sorry Miss Takenouchi but your parents passed away. We found them laying on the garage with a couple of their friends who are injured or dead. I'm sorry," the fireman finally said.

On that moment on, tear after tear after tear after tear, I thought about what happened. All I had left of myself was the remanining peices of my house, Tai's car which was thankfully in a parking space away from my house, this notebook, friends, and so many little things. I kept thinking, what made me dream of fire - the day that there was one, where did it start, whose this Dark person, where am I going to live, and so many more. I walked toward the remanining peices of my house and luckly, it was still standing up. The garage is gone but everything turned out to be fine.

The garage was separated from our house the moment we moved here but how did the smoke enter? A sound from my pocket just appeared and it was someone very suprising.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ummm... hi. Guess who this is?" the very deep voice mentioned.

"I have no idea. Who is this? I just had a tragic moment happened to me and I am so ferious right now,"

"I'm sorry Sora," the voice said my name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I wondered, "please, tell me who you are!"

"I'm the man in black that's been saving you for the past few days," Dark finally said.

I paused for a couple of minutes just realizing that this is the moment where I could finally know who this "Dark" is. "Okay, please can you tell me who you are! My parents just pasted away and I don't want anything bad to happen,"

"Okay, if that's what you want. Meet me at the road turnpike near Tokyo and you'll then know who I am," Dark said hanging up the phone.

Chapter Three - Life Risk - Part Two - Accident

Instead of taking Tai's car, I just walked over to the turnpike and met Dark sitting on the grass just listening to his music. I ran over to him and just when I didn't look left to right over the road, I saw a car zooming towards me again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I looked and there was Dark running to save me again. I froze trying to think of what to do, but it just felt like my feet are stuck to the ground just wanting to not move. The man on the car tried to stop but I saw that his face was turning red as his feet pushed to break. He seemed like that his breaks seemed to not work.

Dark dove to save me for about the fifth time and that fifth or whatever time turned out to be horrible. My head hit a sign that read **Speed Limit 85 miles per hour. **I looked where Dark was and saw a surreal moment.

He stopped the car but his foot was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Blood squirted out of his foot as it was stuck between the tires of the non-moving car. The red liquid oozed out of the skin really fast and I really need to help him. I covered my eyes and took his foot off the tire while he was just lying there screaming out pain. When it finally came out, I took him to the sidewalk and dialed 911 on my phone. Like what I did when Jun broke her ankle, I told the lady every bit of information she needed.

I took a very deep breath and hoped that everything will be okay. In an instant, the ambulance came toward us two. Please lord, I hope that everything will be be okay. They took Dark away and I followed them to the hospital.

- This story is kind short since it's like 2000 words long. I hope you like it. Thanks nickygirl. My spell check and my read over kind of stinks but I hope I got every bit of mistakes fixed. Review please!  
- writefreakjamie7 (digital dancer7)


	4. REVEALED

Chapter Four - REVEALED - Part One - Putting Myself Together

When police man was driving me to the hospital following the ambulance, I felt so bad that he risked my life just to save me. Of course I wasn't paying attention at all about the zooming cars cause I was so anxious to see Dark. You know the real him. I turned to the right and tears slowly came down against my cheek. I could almost remember the exact scene that that moment appeared to be. I guess that was almost the scariest moment that happened to me. Not as scary as losing both of my parents. Then suddenly, more tears came slowly down against my cheek and as it drips down lap, the police man asked, "Uhh... Miss are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hope that my friend is okay. I don't want anything bad happen to him just because of me. Just today, I lost both of my parents and it's really a tragic moment for me cause now I think I'm about to lose a friend that I haven't known for a month. This is like pretty much the WORST Day of my life," I announced.

"I'm sorry. I really feel bad for you. Oh, so your the girl who lost her parents in the fire incident?" He figuired.

I nodded my head with a bunch of tears coming along with it. We reached the hospital and I got out the police car. I saw that they were taking Dark into his room that's in the hospital while he was laying on the rolling bed. I followed him and then finally entered the hospital. Hundreds of butterflies rushed into my stomach all of them being cramped into one another. I could just feel something not so good inside of me. One that's like about to come up and splurt out but luckily I held it inside of me. I sat on a chair near by the entrance and relaxed for a minute so I could put myself together.

A lady shouted my name from the desk. She held a piece of white paper that pointed toward me. I got up and headed to the desk. The lady handed me the white piece of paper and told me,"you just have to search which room Dark is in and there, your friends will be right on their way,"

_Wait what? What friends, no one told me that my friends were coming. That's just messed up. _"Umm... friends? No one told me that my friends were coming," I repeated but actually saying them out loud.

"Oh, you didn't know. I'm sorry about that. We just called up your friends so that they could visit Dark. I asked you when you called me about your friend's numbers were. Remember?"

The thing just popped up in my head, "oh yeah, I remember. I'm totally sorry about that. Okay so should I go now?"

"Yeah sure. The door to Dark's room will be open. Just to let you know," the lady continued.

"Thanks,"

Firstly, I turned to the back of the white paper and there, appeared a map. I quickly searched which rooms there were located in the place of M. Oh, stands for Middle Floor. I looked up for some reason and there, appeared the letter L standing for Lower Floor. I figuired it out and went up the elevator which was there right infront of me. As head toward it, somebody stopped me for some reason and guess what? It was Meems.

"Hey! Did you hear about Dark and..."

She interrupted, "yeah I did. Sadly. This is a rough day for you right Sor. I'm sorry about what's got in into your life. I mean I just can't believe it. First of all both of your parents passed away, and second, Dark got..."

I interrupted like what Meems did, "yeah I know. You really don't have to continue on cause it hurts even when you say it over and over and over again. I just can't take it anymore. Where am I going to live? Should I get a job of my own? I'm not sure if my house collapse or if my garage is like destroyed. Practically everything is gone. Huh... Come on Meems, lets go before I start to burst into tears."

Both of us went up to the Middle Floor in the Hospital. I tried to search room M111 where Dark's room was. Finally, at the second to last door, Meems and I found it. I heard footsteps from behind. I turned around and it was Tai. Ughh... I promised myself that I wouldn't speak to him - And I was always one to follow my promises, even though it might take a year or two (something happened to me and this boy but watev, doesn't matter anyway. nickygirl knows)

* * *

Okay back to the story cause blabbing about a stupid thing that this "boy" and me had. Well it might take me a HUNDRED words to write it so I won't waste my time anyways...

* * *

Right behind Tai were the other kids in our "digimon clique" (what I like to call it) I smiled at them but not directly toward Tai, just like through him as if he was invisible and transparent to me that simply if I walk through him, I wouldn't feel a thing. 

Chapter Four - REVEALED - Part Two - My Savior

Anyways, I opened the door and there he was. With his black ski mask still on, Dark. My savior. I smiled back at him and stared at his foot that was wrapped with a cast and hung on a sling. The doctor appeared out of no where and asked to let only ONE person in the room to just visit.

"I can't have you all here in the room at once or else it's not going to work. So only one person a day and probably tomorrow or today, if Dark is lucky. Then he might go home. That's the most earliest person to be wearing a cast, leaving home just the day after. So who's it going to be?"

All of the people in my "digimon clique" pointed their fingers at me and shouted all at once, "Sora is the person who should go" The doctor nodded and agreed, I think he thought the same way as my friends did. I really cared about Dark and wanted to see who he really IS before everything collapes's again. So this is my first chance on meeting MY SAVIOR.

* * *

Heads Up: You'll be seeing this kind of story in another story I'm trying to work on. I have like soooo many ideas but it just doesn't manage to fit in my spear time. You know all the school work and stuff that's been going on. Sorry if I haven't been updating in a WHILE.  
- writeFREAKjamie7

* * *

But there is just a feeling that I love someone. I just found out, that I LOVE MATT. I ran over to Mimi and whispered to her, "Mimi, I love Matt and who ever Dark is, I'll thank him but I truly love Matt. I know it's the last minute but do you see Matt?" 

"Uhh... Sora, hate to break it up to you but just a few hours ago he went to Tokyo. I'm sorry," She said making my heart shatter into a million pieces inside of me.

"Are you sure? Huh... Well if he's not here, I guess I have to see who Dark is,"

I entered the room and saw him. My savior. I told him this just after I closed the door and that no one was in his room except for him and me.

"Okay, my savior, who are you? That's the question I'm really meaning to ask you that since you've appeared. So repeatingly, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Look Sora Takenouchi, I've been in you all the time but you've never knew it because of some reasons that prevents you from figuiring it out. But I guess, if you really want to know who I am. Just lift my ski mask and you'll know who I am when you begin to see my lips."

I wondered, if I see your lips, how will it make me tell who you are? I just wondered and pondered and thought more but those things just couldn't help. So I just have to see for myself. I headed toward him and started to lift the black ski mask. As I began to see his lips, he was right. I know who this person is. I started to tear up as I saw the blond locks of hair starting to appear. When all of the ski mask was off of his head, I saw him.

Yamato Matt Ishida. Tears flowed down my cheek as I looked upon his sparkling sapphire eyes. "Yama, I've meaning to say this cause I just figuired it out. I LOVE YOU Yamato Ishida," I honestly said.

"That's what I'm trying to say to you too. I LOVE YOU SORA TAKENOUCHI,"

I opened my arms and hugged him and made out with him while bending my body to just let my lips and his lips touch. Tears of joy and sadness both flowed down my face. I was so happy and yet sad that his foot was no okay. I heard applausing in the background but both of us didnt' bother to care. We just went on smouching away. It felt like kissing THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL. (a song that I LOVE to hear) There was a knock on the door and then we stopped. I stood up as I tried to glimpse on who it was and guess what.

This is just a miracle but mom and dad? That can't be. I thought they were dead. Then the doctor entered too with my mom and dad as I wipped off my tears. I hugged both of them but I realized that their were burn marks through out their bodies and showed mostly on their faces. But whatever the cause of this day, I was happy that they were back. This day turned out to be the BEST day of my life.

* * *

Okay, how's that for an ending? Pretty exciting right? Well I thought so. Two more chapters to go and then thats it. The last chapter is all about questions and answers. Questions that I think that your thinking such as how the parents got back alive and how is Matt Dark... You know those kind of things. I just hope I got all the mistakes fixed. Just let me know and I'll fix it. Well TWO MORE CHAPTERS BABY! Review Please!  
- writeFREAKjamie7 


End file.
